


John

by KyeSmith



Series: Fics recs/prompt [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Scotland Yard, Shocked Sherlock Holmes, Want to find this book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeSmith/pseuds/KyeSmith
Summary: Sherlock and yard keep forgetting john wasn't only a doctor, he was an army doctor
Series: Fics recs/prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099778
Kudos: 6





	John

Sherlock and yard keep forgetting john wasn't only a doctor, he was an army doctor. So one day someone make a comment about he couldn't aim a gun ever if his life was at stake (or something similar) and the slightly annoyed doctor goes to the shooting range with the yard and shoots the target perfectly multiple times without looking perdue berry shocked scotland yard and smug sherlock

I've been looking and can't find it, please I need help


End file.
